How Did the Penguin Band Form?
by Rico1206
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the Penguin Band formed? G Billy and Stompin' Bob team up with two other penguins to take down a famous penguin musician - Slash. But will having a band be easier than G Billy thought?
1. Slash the Musician  What a Fun Guy!

**Club Penguin:**

**How the Penguin Band Formed**

**This isn't an EPF Story, however, it's a story that I made in January 2011. I lost the file, so I made a new one, but it's practically the same. The job each member has in this story does come from the Club Penguin Times' information. It said each one did the job they're given in the story. **

* * *

><p><strong>I WOULD LIKE TO NOTE THIS: I PUT FRANKY IN THE BAND AT CHAPTER 2. HOWEVER, I HAVE ALMOST ALL THE CHAPTERS TO THIS STORY DONE AND *SPOILER ALERT* HE QUITS THE BAND, THEREFORE, LATER IN THE STORY HE COMES BACK *AND IT'S SORT OF LIKE 'FRANKY'S FIRST SHOW'*. THANKS, ME.<strong>

First off:

_How did the Penguin Band form? Many speculations have been shared, but what was the real reason? Well, nobody knows. But as the author of this, I've come up with a theory. While it may not be true, it's just an idea. But the question remains: How did the Penguin Band form?_

"Thanks boss." G Billy, a Pizza Parlor chef, told his manager when he paid him.

"Ah, don't mention it, kiddo. You do lots o' work around here. You deserve a payment like that, wouldn't you say?" said G Billy's boss, Pizza Chef. You might've seen Pizza Chef before. He's been interviewed by the _Penguin Secret Agency _and the _Elite Penguin Force _before.

"Thanks again. I'm going to go spend it on a certain cowboy hat I've seen penguins wearing…" G Billy said. He headed towards the Pizza Parlor door, but was stopped unluckily by a 'friend' of his named SlashP (Slash).

"Ah, G Billy. Where do you think you're going now? To claim there's another agency out there?" Slash said then laughed at his own joke. Slash was a very talented musician on the island of Club Penguin, and used to be friends with G Billy. That was, of course, until they got into an everlasting fight. Slash is a self-proclaimed talented Pizza Parlor worker. But of course, sadly to say, his boss doesn't think so.

"Out of my way, Slash. Are you headed to go blow up pizza dough again? And by the way, that agency exists. One day you'll learn and be dumbfounded." G Billy commented.

"I didn't blow it up. It started spreading rapidly and almost ate the head cook. That's a difference." Slash said. "Just because you're jealous of me being what you want to be, doesn't mean you should be mean." Slash said in a snarky voice.

"Shut up, Slash before I shut you up." G Billy said.

"Slash, get over here or you'll be fired shortly." Pizza Chef ordered. G Billy was his favorite employee and didn't want him to be yelled at by a snide man. After all, Slash wasn't bright or nice.

G Billy waddled into the Plaza where he saw various penguins talking about the furry creatures spotted at the Snow Forts. After all, it was 2005.

"There was a pink penguin head at the Snow Forts! Did you see it?" asked a penguin to his friend.

"No, did you?" replied the penguin.

"Yeah! Hey, have you heard about that performance at the Dock of some musician? Almost the entire island will be there!"

"Really? When is it?"

"Very soon."

"Let's go!"

_Oh great, who is it this time? Is it going to be another blow up from Gary or a crab clicking to 'I've Been Delayed' and missing half the notes? _G Billy thought. After all, the last time they had a performance there, which was a week earlier, that all happened. G Billy decided to go there, though. If it was a 'hit' around the island, it was worth a shot. What would happen this time?

A case of bad luck, that's what. First off, when he arrived, he saw signs that said, 'SLASH LIVE!' and stuff like that. _Could this get worse? Wait, no, because nobody likes Slash, so nobody will stay here and watch. _G Billy thought. But there were fans of the penguin. He waddled through the seating area and sat down. A penguin came up to him.

"Hi there, thank you for coming to the weekly Dock performance. Can I get you any refreshments? The show starts shortly!" It was a waiter. Since he was very kind, G Billy said, 'yes'. He ordered a SuperMochaFrappeWhippyChino and it was brought shortly after. He tipped the penguin his entire paycheck from the Pizza Parlor and was thanked majorly.

"Thank you, sir. I'm going to spend this wisely!" the waiter said.

"Don't mention it." G Billy smiled. When the waiter left, a red penguin waddled by. G Billy recognized him as a writer in _The Penguin Times._ He wrote poems.

"Hey, aren't you the guy from the newspaper?" G Billy asked the penguin.

"Guilty as charged." the penguin smiled. "The name's Bob. Stompin' Bob."

"Hey there, Stompin' Bob. I'm G Billy." G Billy replied.

"Nice to meet you. You're a fan of my poems, I assume?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"Very! They're quite creative." G Billy smiled.

"Can you believe this concert is for the lamest penguin on the island?" Stompin' Bob asked in a whisper voice.

"I know, right? He's quite stupid. You'd never imagine this – I work with him." G Billy said.

"He's a total idiot! I'm probably going to leave this place soon!" Stompin' Bob replied.

Suddenly, two penguins waddled by.

"Hey, stop criticizing the greatest penguin alive!" said one of the penguins who was green.

"Yeah, you know what? He worked with my friend here to produce music in igloos." said the other penguin who was yellow.

"Maybe if he wasn't such a jerk I wouldn't!" G Billy said, rising from his table.

"Maybe if you weren't a jerk, he'd be nice to you!" said the green penguin who worked with him.

"What songs have you made in igloos? The Dance Mix song? I can see why you made it." Stompin' Bob rose as well.

"Shut up, you idiot. Just because you're jealous because you work for the Club Penguin Times doesn't mean you can hate on someone who's more popular than you!" said the yellow penguin.

"And what's your job? Snow removal?" G Billy interrupted.

"That's none of your business you sloppy chef!" the yellow penguin yelled back Then it got physical. The green penguin pushed G Billy to the ground. The yellow one shoved Stompin' Bob who pushed them both back.

"Get off me you stupid vomit colored penguin!" G Billy said. Security came and took all four out.

The yelling went on as they were dragged to the Town.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU MADE US GET KICKED OUT!" screamed the yellow one.

"GOOD! WHO WANTS TO SEE AN UGLY BUMPKIN LIKE HIM ANYWAY?" G Billy shouted.

"I'VE GOT POEMS TO WRITE, AND YOU'VE GOT A JOB TO FIND. GOOD RIDANCE!" Stompin' Bob yelled. He turned with G Billy and they both waddled away, leaving the other two penguins staring in shock.

**Approximately 6 months later**

"Another hard day…" G Billy said. He met Stompin' Bob near the tables between the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor.

"I'd think so. Heh, so wanna get some coffee?" Stompin' Bob asked. They were now best friends. They hadn't mentioned the argument from 6 months earlier since the day after it.

"Sure. Hey, can I pick up a puffle first?" G Billy said.

"Sure. I will too!" Stompin' Bob replied. When they entered the Pet Shop, the noise of squeaks and 'awww's' could be heard immediately. Penguins were picking out their perfect pets. Purple ones had just been found two months earlier. It was almost Halloween and they all wanted a little buddy to go with it, after all.

"I'd like a blue puffle." G Billy said to the penguin working the counter.

"Sure thing…" said the clerk. Then he noticed something. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Me?" G Billy asked.

"And you, red guy."

"I write for the Penguin Times." Stompin' Bob said.

"Didn't I argue with you guys in April over Slash?" said the penguin.

"That's you? Wow, uh, this is awkward." G Billy said.

"I feel bad about that, you know. Can we just forget it?" said the penguin.

"I'm sorry, and sure." Stompin' Bob replied.

"Great. Now that'll be 1000 coins." the clerk-penguin said.

"One-thousand? That sign said eight-hundred! Stop trying to scam me." G Billy confronted.

"I, uh, am not scamming you, you see, my boss, uh, said, you gotta, pay, majorly…?" the yellow clerk stuttered. _Gotta find a way to get his coins! That'll teach him not to argue with me!_

"That's it. I'm getting the manager!" G Billy yelled finally.

"Yeah, and then you'll get fired." Stompin' Bob said. They pushed pass the clerk and waddled into the Manager's Office. The yellow penguin's expression changed rapidly as Stompin' Bob and G Billy spoke to the Manager and the Manager spoke to them. Finally, the three came out and the Manager spoke two words to the yellow clerk.

**Approximately two minutes later outside the Pet Shop…**

"Well, back to the _Penguin Times_ for job hunting…" the yellow penguin said to Stompin' Bob and G Billy. "I'm uh, sorry that I tried to rip you off."

"Whatever. Maybe if you were nicer, you would have a job…" G Billy said, rubbing his new puffle as he spoke. He pushed pass the yellow penguin. Stompin' Bob stared at the penguin as if he was a disgrace. About two seconds later, he waddled to catch up with G Billy.

**A week later in G Billy's igloo…**

"**New Igloo Music is now available! Just purchase a stereo from the Better Igloos catalog and choose your music. Check out new beats such as 'Festival of Snow' or 'Halloween'. What will you choose? Features 4 new tracks produced by the island's own Petey and his partner, Slash!"**

G Billy read the newest issue of the _Penguin Times_. _New igloo music, just what we need…_G Billy thought sarcastically. He thought about that green penguin from six months ago. _Ah, his name is Petey, eh? _Then he thought about annoying Slash. What a jerk and a disgrace to the island. _When I next see him, I'm going to be better than him and I'll give him a kick in the-_

"G Billy?" Stompin' Bob interrupted G Billy's thoughts. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Oh, huh? Oh – yeah, I am. Sorry, I was uh, reading…" G Billy answered.

"But the newspaper is on the floor…" Stompin' Bob asked, confused.

G Billy was in his mind too much he didn't realize he dropped the newspaper. "Uh, nevermind that… hey, you hungry? I'm going to head to the Pizza Parlor and grab some grub. Want anything?" G Billy got up and picked up his blue sweater and leather shoes.

"Can I come?" Stompin' Bob asked quickly.

"Sure, why not? You want the same as usual – double meat?"

"Okay, let's go." The two headed out the igloo door and onward to the Pizza Parlor where they'd see more than 'meats' (Guess what? No pun intended!) the eye when it came to enemies.


	2. How the Penguin Band Formed

**How Did the Penguin Band Form? **

**Chapter 2:**

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" said Peter, running out of the Pizza Parlor.

"Who? Who?" G Billy stopped Peter, the one who he argued with ten billion years ago.

"Slash! I hate him now! I never want to work with such an arrogant little bumpkin again!" Peter said, furious.

"What did he do?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"First off, he's ruining my music career! He got me fired today when he blamed something on me and he doesn't like my hit songs! Then, at the Pizza Parlor, he threw a pizza at me and said I was a tyrant. Do you believe that? A tyrant!" Peter yelled.

"So you hate him to? I told you, once you know him more, he hates you!" G Billy replied.

"Listen, you know that argument we had? I want to forget it, because truth be told, I HATE SLASH AND HOPE HE FALLS OFF THE TALLEST MOUNTAIN!" Peter angrily screamed.

"How about this – why don't you go to my igloo and Stompin' Bob here will come to and you guys can talk until I get back… then we'll have a discussion about something, eh, important." G Billy calmed Peter.

"Alright… and uh, also – I got fired from my job…" Peter said in a sorrow voice. He was upset at this hick!

"YOU GOT FIRED?" shouted the yellow penguin that was Peter's best friend. He ran up to his pal. "So did I, thanks to Slash!"

"I thought you got fired because of us?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"I got my job back, but that little icicle came in and got me fired for no reason! I hate that mound of penguin blob!" said the yellow penguin.

"Alright, Peter – take your friend with you to my igloo… I'll be there in a second…" G Billy said. He had some business to take care of.

**At the Pizza Parlor two minutes later…**

"Listen here, Slash…" G Billy said, furious with the annoyance of the island, in the break room. "You got two penguins fired today. TWO! The one that's going to be fired next is YOU! Do you hear me?"

"Pfft… no, it will be you…" Slash replied with a smirk. "Today, boss couldn't afford the shop anymore, so he put the richest employee in charge of the franchise – me! And guess what? You're fired!"

G Billy started to twitch. After a couple words of swearing, he left the break room, grabbed his pizza and finally arrived at his igloo.

**At G Billy's igloo, five minutes after the swear-show…**

"Well, guess who got fired from his job?" G Billy said, opening the door with pizzas in his hand. His friends stared at him.

"Your boss fired you?" Stompin' Bob asked. "Why? He's the nicest penguin there is!"

"My boss…" G Billy paused to set down the pizzas on his counter. "…couldn't afford the restaurant, so he was taken off the franchise and they left the richest employee – Slash – in charge of the franchise. And the first thing he did was fire me."

"You're kidding…" said the yellow penguin.

"No, I'm not. I am fed up with this annoying penguin!" G Billy replied.

"Don't feel down – I just got fired, too, from the Club Penguin Times. Apparently, I couldn't afford such a thing." Stompin' Bob said, reading a text message.

"Even better – four jobless penguins, hanging out at an igloo, eating pizza and…" G Billy paused and turned on the TV to WGN America. "…and watching a TV show about a gas station in Canada… hey, wait, I love this show."

"Crank up the volume!" Peter said, rising his voice.

**After the show, titled 'Corner Gas', was finished…**

"Alright, so, guys, I made us meet here for a reason – to make a plan that'll run Slash out of the music biz." G Billy started. "Any ideas?"

The room was silent and all there was were blinking from each penguin for a minute.

"Okay, how about this…" the yellow penguin broke the cricket silence. "…the only way to defeat a musician is with MUSIC!"

"You're a genius…uh…" G Billy looked stupidly for a name tag.

"The name's Franky." Franky replied.

"Franky – you're a genius! We should form a BAND!" G Billy said. "Not just any band – a garage band!"

"But we don't have garages…?" Peter said naive.

"Okay, I see your point, but still! The way I see it, we start out small, and then become huge!" G Billy pictured it. The Dock would bring back weekly performances and they'd be starting small. At the end, they'd have penguins cheering for them, and then the next week, they'd be huge, with Slash in his igloo with nothing better to do but feed his puffles. It was perfect!

"So you're saying it's a go?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"If you're all in, then yes. What do you say?" G Billy replied.

"Definitely…" Franky said.

"Why not?" Stompin' Bob asked.

They watched Peter try to decide his decision for several minutes. Tempting to get back at his enemy. Then he finally answered: "Is Screenhog's favorite instrument the tuba?"


	3. Band Fight

**Chapter 3:**

_**FYI: I KNOW Franky didn't join the band until very late. I made this chapter before being told that. Well, guess what? Spoiler Alert - he quits the band in this chapter and he did before I was told. It's all part of my theory. **_

It was a night later that they gathered around G Billy's igloo in his seat circle to decide the band's basics.

"Alright, alright, now what's the name going to be?" G Billy asked with a pad of paper and a ball point PENguin (no pun intended… heh.).

"Hmm, how about – 'Rainbow Colored Penguins'?" Franky asked.

"Or – wait for it! Still waiting? Yeah, I bet you are…and I hope you are. Wait for it… still waiting-"

"Okay, um, how about the 'Awesomizers'?" Stompin' Bob interrupted Peter.

"Still waiting? Alright – how about the 'Corner Gas Lovers'?" Peter finally said.

"Eh, let's think of something basic… like – the Penguin Band." G Billy said.

"Sounds good." Stompin' Bob commented.

"Good for beginners, wouldn't you say?" Peter agreed.

"Wait just a minute – you think a stupid puny name like that will get us anywhere?" Franky disagreed majorly.

"Pfft, yeah. Why not? It's basic." Stompin' Bob answered.

"That's weak stuff!" Franky interrupted.

"You're calling my ideas weak?" G Billy got up from his seat, shocked by this comment.

"Is Zippo's pet a Fluffy fish?" Franky said, defiantly.

"You know what? Get out of my igloo. If you think you're ideas are great, go talk it up with the trash!" G Billy ordered.

"Good! I don't want to be in a band anyway! Because I'd rather be someone unknown than a failure known island-wide!" Franky said, disgusted. He got up and waddled out and slammed the door.

**The next night…**

"Okay, now we need more statistics…" G Billy said with the same stuff in his hands.

"Well, I think my name is WEAK. You both have cool names. Peter is l-ah-aim-eh." Peter commented.

"Alright, uh, how about Petey?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"Petey… Okay, I see where you're going with that…" Peter said.

"Wait, when you say 'Petey' and 'Okay' together, it sounds cool… except, not the 'O'." G Billy put down his pen and pad of paper. "Petey. Petey K. Petey K!" He repeated over and over.

"Petey K – great name!" said Petey K.

"Alright, so we got that… now we need an outfit and instruments…" G Billy said.

"Well… outfit wise we should wear, uh…" Stompin' Bob searched around the room. He spotted G Billy's cowboy hat he purchased from the Gift Shop, custom made, with his paycheck from the Pizza Parlor. He got up and waddled over to it. He put it on. "Cowboy hats!"

"Hey, that's – that's not actually a bad idea!" G Billy said. He found three more in his closet. He gave Petey one and Stompin' Bob one. Stompin' Bob gave G Billy back the one he bought.

"Where did you get these extras?" Petey asked, checking out the stylish caps.

"My friend gave me them." G Billy replied, putting his on.

"Ooohhhh! Can I wear these Aviator Sunglasses?" Petey K asked, waddling over to a pair on the counter.

"Sure! Keep them!" G Billy smiled.

"I have this near pair of sunglasses…" Stompin' Bob said. He put them on.

"That works great for you, dude." G Billy commented.

"But, what about you?" Petey asked.

"Eh, I'm fine. I'd rather see my best friends in awesome clothes then hog them all!" G Billy smiled. The other two smiled back.

"Alright, I think I know what instrument I'm playing – the accordion! I've practiced it for months!" Petey replied. He actually brought it with him. He started playing.

Stompin' Bob got up and started dancing to the fine-played music. "I brought my bass guitar!" AUTHOR NOTE: IN THE CLUB PENGUIN TIMES BEFORE 2011 – IT SAID STOMPIN' BOB PLAYED THE BASS GUITAR

"And I have special made silver drumsticks!" G Billy picked his drumsticks up. He started playing his drumset and Stompin' Bob started playing his 'guitar'. Now all they needed was a gig!

**The next day…**

"Alright guys, now all we need is a gig and a song…" G Billy said.

"No need, dude." Petey said. "I already got us a gig…"

"But we don't have a song!" Stompin' Bob said, confused.

"Yeah we do…" Petey said. The day before when they all played their instruments, they made sort of a 'wild west cowboy country' song. He waddled over to his recorder and pulled out a CD. He put it in the computer that G Billy had and they listened.

"Hey this isn't that bad." G Billy commented.

"I know, right?" Stompin' Bob replied.

After the song was over, they knew they had their song, and their gig.

"Where did you book us? The Night Club? The Pizza Parlor?" G Billy asked, stoked.

"Even better – the Dock. Didn't you hear? They're bringing back the weekly performances!" Petey replied. G Billy fainted. This was amazing!

"Dude, how in the world?" G Billy said after he got back up.

"That's amazing! We're going to be better than Slash!" Stompin' Bob got up and cheered. This is all G Billy wanted…

**Exactly three days later at the Dock right before their performance**

…**give or take 10 minutes…**

"We're the performers of tonight, okay?" G Billy said, waddling up to security.

"You're Cleto and the Cletones?" the security guard asked.

"What? No, we're the Penguin Band, and we booked for tonight." G Billy said.

"Sorry, but you weren't booked…" the security guard asked.

G Billy glanced back at Petey K. "Dude, you booked us, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Petey K said.

"Then why can't we get in…?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"Dude, you didn't book us…" G Billy confronted.

"Yes, I did! Stompin' Bob, remember? You were there with me!" Petey K said.

"Yeah, we booked it!" Stompin' Bob said.

"Let me see your phone, Petey K." G Billy said. Petey K handed it to him. G Billy read over the previous calls. He found the one to the performance booker. He listened to the call. On the other end was none other than SLASH! G Billy threw down the phone.

"My phone!" Petey K said. He grabbed it.

"You idiots didn't book us! Slash tricked you, and you guys fell for it!" G Billy furiously groaned. _Why would he do such a thing?_

"Maybe… if we talk to someone, we could maybe get us booked for next week?" Petey K said in a shy voice.

"There's not going to be a next week, because I won't stand to be called and idiot – I quit!" Stompin' Bob angrily left the room.

"Pfft, sorry! Idiot can't describe a wannabe like you!" G Billy yelled after him.

"If you're going to yell at me, then I'm done, too…" Petey K said, upset. He looked at G Billy in sorrow. _Poor penguin. He won't get anywhere with his attitude. _Petey K thought. He then left the room, leaving G Billy by himself.

"That's some sad ice…" the big, tall and buff security guard said.

"If only you knew…" G Billy said, upset. He then, too, left the room. Oh, how he wished it was a dream.


	4. Getting Back Together

**Chapter 4:**

**5 days after 'the incident' of the week…**

G Billy sat at the Plaza's table, sipping his coffee and eating his pizza. Life was hard on him. No job, no friends, no life. What was he doing on the island anyway? He read the newest issue of the newspaper. He rolled his eyes at the head story, because it was just crap.

**Slash Rocks the Dock!**

_**The return of the Dock's weekly performances has brought back the island's favorite musician, Slash. **_

**Penguins, if you haven't heard the best musician on the island's music, then you've got to soon. The awesome musician rocked the Dock on the guitar last night. Penguins were standing on their seats, cheering for an encore. Of course, the only thing he did was a HARD CORE, ENCORE! Yes, that's right; he performed twice last night, in honor of his loving fans! So far, he's ready to book next week's performance, unless someone does. Will it be you? Head to the Dock NOW and sign up! Expect a phone call by Sunday!**

"This is a load of trash," G Billy murmured. "But what can I do? All my friends bailed on me…" Suddenly, two penguins appeared in his peripheral vision. One of them took a seat at the remaining chair while the other stood. G Billy looked up to see none other than Petey K and Stompin' Bob.

"Hey there," G Billy said to his former friends.

"Hey, have you read the newspaper?" Petey K asked.

"Look what's in his hands, genius." Stompin' Bob said.

"Yeah, why?" G Billy replied.

"Well, guess what? He might be the next week performer! Do you want that to happen?" Petey K asked, hoping for 'no'.

"Heck no." G Billy replied. "We gotta get the band back together, because if we don't, someday, Slash'll end up with a freaking record company!"

"Dude, I see where you're going. How about this – we go book us – now!" Stompin' Bob answered.

"Alright! To the Dock!" Petey K ordered.

**At the Dock…**

There were lots of penguins there, and Slash was already there, hoping to sign up.

"I shall CLEARLY win again, shall I?" Slash said to a penguin that obviously didn't care.

"Dude – go. Sign up and leave. We're all waiting. Shut your flipping mouth and do it!" replied to Slash.

"You obviously don't care for music." Slash reluctantly answered then turned back to sign his name.

The penguin's eyes lit up in shock. "Then why am I in this line?"

Slash pushed the penguin out of line. "Shoo, shoo! The Pet Shop is that way! Get back to the adoption area, you runaway!"

"Idiot." the penguin turned to waddle away.

The Penguin Band waddled in as the penguin past them. They heard him swearing about Slash under his breath. _What's his problem? Doesn't like music? _G Billy thought.

"Alright, who wants to get in the line of… only one penguin, I think, and sign us up?" G Billy asked.

"I will, I'm patient." Petey K held up his flipper. G Billy nodded to the green penguin, thus, he ran over to the line of one penguin and waited.

"Well, I can't believe we're going to get famous." Stompin' Bob told their leader, G Billy.

"Yeah, neither can –"

"Hey guys, I'm back." Petey K greeted.

"You signed us up? That quick?" G Billy asked, not sure of the doing.

"Nope!"

"What! Why?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"They were taking too long…" Petey K answered.

"But Petey K," G Billy said to the reluctant penguin. "They're already gone!"

"Oh, uh, then I'll just uh –" But before Petey K could finish his sentence, Stompin' Bob was on the verge on signing them up.

"Now, we wait for the call…" G Billy said when the band member returned. They waited then realized it wouldn't come until tomorrow. _Cricket, cricket._ The room was silent.

"So, what now?" asked Petey K, breaking the silence.

"Pizza?" Stompin' Bob asked. "I pay full!"

"Okay!" G Billy agreed. They all went off to the Pizza Parlor, waiting for the call as the day went on.


	5. Slash Gets Ignored

**Chapter 5:**

_**Okay, remember what I said about this not being a 'long story'? Well, guess what? I was wrong! There's just too much awesome info to this 'theory' that I must put in. It will go on for at least another chapter after this one. Thanks for the reviews, by the way!**_

**The next day while the band members watched a random TV show at G Billy's igloo…**

Ring, ring! The phone suddenly rang, if you couldn't tell from that 'ring, ring' before this sentence. The band members nearly trampled themselves to get to the phone. Each wanted to answer it badly.

"Out of my way!" G Billy said running. Stompin' Bob was already on top of Petey K.

Stompin' Bob grabbed the phone finally. When G Billy realized he hadn't won, he helped Petey K up. "Do I need the stretcher?"

"No, but thanks to Stompin' Bob, you might've broke your cowboy hat," G Billy helped his buddy up.

"Hello? Yes? Seriously? You'll do that for us? Thanks!" Stompin' Bob threw down the phone in happiness. He jumped over the couch and ran to his boys. "GUYS? GUESS WHAT?"

"You got us booked?" Petey K asked eagerly.

"No – even better!"

"What could be better than _that_?" G Billy asked.

"You're getting a new washer and dryer!" Stompin' Bob said, very eager.

"What? Stompin' Bob, now tell me, _how is that better than getting us booked?_" G Billy asked, angry.

"Is that **all** you care about, G Billy? Why can't you ever have fun in your life?" Stompin' Bob sat down for a moment to ask a question that was on his hat for a long time.

"What? No! I don't just care about that…" G Billy reached behind him and grabbed twenty posters from his table that read, '**Penguin Band: Live!**'. G Billy was in sort of a 'sticky wicket' as some British penguins would say. But thankfully, the phone rang just before he could explain. He had to make sure he was first to the phone.

"Guys, look! There's a coin on the floor!" G Billy distracted. He knew Stompin' Bob and Petey K always fought over them. And this time was CLEARLY no different!

"Where? Where?" Stompin' Bob asked, eager.

"What does it matter to you? It'll be mine!" Petey K argued. As the two argued, G Billy managed to get to the phone.

"Hello? Yes, that's me. Ignore the arguing in the background. Yeah? Oh my! Thanks!" G Billy got off the phone with a smile over his face. He watched the two argue for several minutes and then thought it was going to be eternal.

"Guys!"

"What?"

"There's no coin…"

A furious Petey K came up to G Billy. "You mean you made me headbonk Stompin' Bob three times over nothing?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Okay, I guess that's fine." Petey K waddled away.

"Guys, I've got great news! We're on tomorrow night!" G Billy introduced.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh!" Stompin' Bob was excited, and so were the rest of the band. They were on their way to stardom.

**The next night at the Dock for their weekly performance…**

"Why didn't they choose you for tonight?" asked the famous music producer 'Gold Smith'.

"Because that stupid band is taking my spotlight." Slash paused. He was planning to get signed to a record deal with Gold Smith until he learned he wasn't on that night. "Why don't you come back next week? I'm sure I'll be on _**then**_."

"Alright, whatever floats your Migrator." Smith said, annoyed by Slash. He waddled off into the crowd and sat at a table. Slash followed. He sat at the same table and spoke with the producer.

**Meanwhile, backstage…**

"Alright guys," G Billy announced to his band, eager. "Tonight is going to change rock history! This is our turn to shine. We've practiced and everything for these weeks, and went through hardships and everything, and now, it's our turn to shine the spotlight!" He pulled out a checklist. "Cowboy hats?"

"Check!" Stompin' Bob yelled back.

"Instruments?"

"Checkaroo!" Petey K held Stompin' Bob's instrument, as well as his own, instrument in the air.

"Okay, that settles it! We're on in two minutes!" G Billy said. This was finally it! They waited for the two minutes to pass. But it seemed like two decades! When the minutes were finally over, they ran onto the stage. They saw cheering penguins, friends of theirs, and so much more. Though, they all saw Slash snickering at his table. He mouthed the words, 'failure', to them. But they didn't care. He was down there, and they were up here!

**After the performance…**

"Penguin Band! Penguin Band! Penguin Band!" Chants from the crowd echoed into their ears! The crowd wanted more, and that's what the Penguin Band also wanted. G Billy looked over at his friends. They nodded, and they began playing again. This was the night of their lives!

**After the encore presentation…**

"Thank you, thank you!" G Billy said into the microphone. The crowd wanted even more, but they couldn't. "You've been great, goodnight!" Then the band waddled backstage to get ready to head home before a crowd of screaming fans chased them into a hole.

"Can you guys believe it? They wanted more!" G Billy said to his band.

"This was an awesome night!" Stompin' Bob said.

"They clearly loved me, uh, us." Petey K admired. They didn't want the night to end! But it had to shortly…

**Meanwhile at Slash's table…**

"So, you'll be back here next week, eh?" Slash asked Gold Smith. He was eager to get a record deal and produce tons of music. He'd have fans everywhere!

"Why?" asked Gold Smith.

"Because I couldn't play tonight," Slash replied.

"I said that before. BEFORE, Slash! This is after, and I just found my next stars!" Gold Smith got up and waddled up to the stage to offer a record deal to the next awesome band of his.


	6. Gold Smith

**Chapter 6:**

_**I didn't misspeak when I said at least another chapter! I think Chapter 7 is in the works, because this story is getting to the good part, but not the end quite yet! Last time, the Penguin Band finally got to play at the Dock's Weekly Performances (This currently takes place in November of 2006). Meanwhile, Slash was about to get offered a record deal with 'Gold Smith', the island's record dealer who was quite rich! However, after hearing the Penguin Band play, he had second thoughts about Slash…**_

"So, guys, ready to return home? We better make a run for it, though!" G Billy laughed. Suddenly, the backstage door opened up. They were afraid it was a huge fan. But then Stompin' Bob recognized him as Gold Smith, the island's top record producer.

"Wait, don't go anywhere. I have a proposal for you!" Gold Smith greeted, standing in the door way. He shut the door and came in.

"Wait, no. I'm not getting married with you!" Petey K said, grossed out.

"No, not that kind," Gold Smith sat down on the couch. "How would you guys like to get a record deal with me?"

"Wait, seriously?" G Billy asked, eyes lighting up.

"Yeah! I saw you perform on stage, and guess what? You need gold." Gold Smith told them.

"Guys, what do you think?" G Billy asked his band. They nodded. "Alright, it's a deal!"

"Great! You guys will tour, meet penguins, and produce more songs and everything!" Gold Smith. He was ready to make them amazing!

**Exactly one day later…**

**Penguin Band Rocks the Dock!**

_**A new band rocked the Dock last night performing a 'western' type song. Apparently, they got a ton of fans!**_

**Did you think Slash was a good performer? Or did you think last night's performer, the Penguin Band, was even better? Last night, over a hundred penguins attended, setting a new record for attendance at the weekly performances, and they demanded an encore from the Penguin Band. They were cheering, and throwing things, and everything. It was so exciting to see to most penguins. We actually met up with the band's owner, G Billy, and his crew backstage for an interview, just as they were getting signed to a RECORD DEAL with the island's top producer, 'Gold Smith'.**

**PT (Penguin Times): Did you want to do an encore for the crowd?**

**PB (Penguin Band): Yes, we really did! We joined together as a band and wanted to get a major for a private reason and didn't think we'd get as far as we are now! It's just amazing that they want encores and everything!**

**PT: How far did you think you'd make it?**

**PB: I thought we'd be broken up shortly after.**

**PT: Any parting words?**

**PB: ROCK ON, PENGUINS!**

**Unfortunately, the island can't afford the stage and everything, therefore, yet again; the Dock's Weekly Performances have ended. You can find that story on the next page. **

G Billy was shocked to see this in the newspaper. They were farther than they were the night before! He grabbed the phone and called Stompin' Bob.

"Hello?" answered Stompin' Bob.

"Dude! Did you see the newspaper today?" G Billy asked, ready to explode with excitement.

"What? Why? And no." Stompin' Bob replied.

"Read it!" G Billy hung up, excited. He then called Petey K and got off the phone shortly after with an excited penguin.

G Billy sat down and thought. He thought about lots of things. The fight earlier in the year. The band fight, how they were going to start, and everything. But now, that didn't matter, because they were where they wanted to be.

**About a year later at the Western Party 2007…**

"You'll be okay, trust me," G Billy told Franky. He had just joined the band and they were going to hold a performance in the Night Club for the Western Party '07. It was quite packed and seconds after it was announced, the room became quite full.

"Are you sure, G Billy?" Franky asked. He was very nervous about his first show. _What if I sound horrible and mess everything up? What will everyone think of me then? _Franky thought, pacing around the backstage. G Billy had offered Franky the lead guitar role a week earlier. But a lot changed after their practices.

G Billy must've realized Franky had stage fright because the next thing he said was, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Franky. The others and I get afraid too sometimes. But don't let it stop you. Share it in the face. Waddle out onto that stage and play your heart out! I promise you'll have fun!"

"But, I don't know, what if I mess up?" Franky asked. G Billy waddled over to his buddy's guitar and picked it up. He handed it to him with a grin.

"You won't mess up – you're Franky, not Rookie," G Billy replied. They laughed at that. G Billy waddled out onto the stage once they were ready and they played. They played the entire party, and everyone wanted an encore. And that's what they were going to get 8 months later…

**2 months later, January 2008, at Gold's igloo…**

"So you're quite serious about this, eh?" G Billy asked Gold, who was always serious.

"Yeah, I think it'll be great," Gold got up and got some coffee from the coffee maker. All four band members were in a circle near a desk. He had proposed to them an awesome thing – a music festival in honor of them, and their music.

"Dude, it's a party for us!" Franky proposed. "We'll be even famouser."

"Is famouser even a word?" Petey K questioned.

"A music festival for us, about us, is what we need." Stompin' Bob told the band boss. "That'll make us, well, famouser!"

"Hmmm…" G Billy thought for a moment. "Well, this isn't what Slash is getting, so we're in!"

"Yeah, it's not," Gold laughed.

"Ha! So it's not a word!" Petey K pointed out.

"What isn't?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"Famous…er" Petey K responded.

"What? Yes it is," Stompin' Bob replied.

"No it's not," Franky interrupted.

"Ha, told you." Petey K said.

"Guys, famouser is a word…I think," G Billy got into the conversation. After a few minutes of arguing over the word, Gold used a megaphone to shush them.

"Alright, so it's settled," Gold smiled. "You're on in 6 months,"


	7. Slash's Revenge Where Road Ends For Now!

**Chapter 7:**

"Well, I guess it's almost here," Stompin' Bob told the band. It was July 2008, and ALMOST the Music Jam, the festival which would honor no only music, but the Penguin Band & their music.

"Yeah," Franky said.

"Can you believe 2 years ago we were a public nuisance?" asked G Billy.

"No," Stompin' Bob smiled. "It seemed as if it was just yesterday,"

"Then that would mean famouser became a word just a minute ago," Petey K realized. The band laughed. That was Petey K, the 'idiot-type' band member.

Soon, the day came. They waddled out on the stage at the Ice Berg and strummed away! Music to the crowd's ears, of course!

**During the Party…**

"I, the most talented penguin around, have this plot under control…" Slash proclaimed to nobody. He had a simple plan to get revenge on the Penguin Band: Plan A was to knock the stage over, and Plan B, if Plan A failed, was to change the Dock's main stage to several different themes. Then he wouldn't be responsible – the Penguin Band would! Cheers erupted as the Penguin Band waddled into the Dock, and sitting behind the Dock's stage was an evil-smiling Slash, ready to end them. He ran over to the stage, and lifted it. _These game designers SURELY don't make things heavy…except for the anvils. Those things can tip the island if you have enough*…_he thought. He then became unbalanced. _Uh oh…_ he thought. Penguins couldn't see it, but it was about to fall on him. He quickly set it down and braced for impact, hoping it wouldn't fall on him. Nothing happened! He felt his body. "I'm alive?" He was really alive, and he was really ready to switch to plan B!

"Sorry, we don't give free estimates…" G Billy was puzzled by what penguins were asking.

"Do you give free estimates?" "Who died!" "Uh, what's going on?" "ARE YOU MY MOM?" All these questions shot at them rapidly. And they say Rockhopper's cannon is fast.

"I'm sorry, what?" "No," "Come again?" "Who?" The Penguin Band's answers were quite confusedly asked. As they answered, suddenly, the stage behind them changed to Western. Then the Orca-Straw! Then the Beach's Pink-Pop stage. Then the Lighthouse's 'Viva Club Penguin' and sort of an 80's like dance party theme appeared. What was going on?

"Hey! Guys? What's going on?" Gold asked, emerging from the crowd. Penguins stepped away, because when Gold came through, they acted like he was a rare thing of gold. After all, he was a special gold penguin, color wise.

"Uh, I don't know!" Franky said, signing autographs.

"Petey K, are you up to those pranks again?" Stompin' Bob asked.

"Not this time," Petey K replied. They had to talk as they signed autographs.

"Who's doing it?" Gold asked, furiously. From behind the stage, Slash watched, laughing evilly. _Now he'll fire them, and then he's all mine! _Slash thought. Then he heard something that made him freeze.

"Well, I LIKE it!" Gold smiled. "We should change the stage every day, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" G Billy agreed. So many autographs, and so slow of a voice.

Slash was furious. His plan wasn't working! Why? When all the penguins cleared out, Slash emerged from the stage's behind. He was steaming! Gold had already left, which is one thing he wanted.

"WHY?" Slash was fed up.

"Slash! We haven't heard from you in years!" Petey K said, surprised. "I thought you sailed away to Club Puffle!"

"Shut up, Peter Krotch! I've had it with this band!" Slash snapped. "I hate this band, and I'll never like it! And you guys will end up failing someday, and I'll be laughing!"

"Slash, maybe if you learned to not hate everyone, things would be better for you…" G Billy said in a calm voice. He felt bad for a penguin like him. Sure, he had the looks. A huge top hat and dreads with sunglasses. But he didn't have the spirit or attitude. Slash looked angrily at them and then turned to leave. He was ready to leave the island.

**August 1st, 2008. . .**

"Can you believe the party's over?" G Billy sighed.

"What? No it's not," Petey K told him.

"Yes it is, Petey K." Franky replied, in confusion.

"Wait, no, he's right – it's not over yet!" Stompin' Bob informed. He was reading the newspaper. The headline was 'HARD-CORE ENCORE!'. The party was going to last until August 5th! And better yet – the Penguin Band would be signing autographs on the first and second.

"Wait, we better get out there and start signing…" G Billy said quickly. "We're scheduled to!"

_**Later, at the server 'Avalanche'…**_

G Billy and Stompin' Bob were backstage signing autographs. Franky and Petey K were on the Dock's stage signing ones.

"Hey there, nice violin," Stompin' Bob commented. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, I do! Thanks for the autograph! Want to hear me play?" asked the penguin.

"Sure!" Stompin' Bob was delighted.

"G Billy!" said a penguin next to G Billy. "I never thought I'd meet you!"

G Billy smiled. "Hey there,"

"Hi!" the penguin was so excited.

"Nice drumsticks. Do you play the drums?" G Billy asked.

"YES! WANT TO HEAR ME PLAY?" the penguin responded so ecstatic it was ready to explode.

"Why not?" G Billy insisted. The penguin started drumming. It was music to G Billy's ears. "You're doing great. Maybe you'll play with us sometime." He thought the penguin was a great drummer. Then he started to think about everything that's happened over the few years of the band. They've played at the Western Party, the Summer Parties… everything. It was going to get better in the next few years, as well…

_**March18th, 2009…**_

"Hey there, I'm DJ Cadence, the island's well known DJ and dancer!" Cadence greeted the Penguin Band backstage at the Penguin Play Awards preparation on March 18th. They were going to perform.

"Nice to meet you, Cadence." G Billy said.

"Thanks. I've always enjoyed your music." Cadence replied.

"Really? We're about to do a practice back here, so why not sit on that couch and listen?" Stompin' Bob replied.

Cadence agreed and they summoned Aunt Arctic into the room.

"Alright, I'll be reporting for the newspaper," Aunt Arctic said. "Play away!"

While the other three played their usual instruments, G Billy used a flute this time.

Gary was waddling in the hallway to the Backstage of the Stage when he heard some music playing. He knew it was the Penguin Band because they were going to be at the Penguin Play Awards just like him. He peeked into the room and saw Aunt Arctic, the Penguin Band and Cadence. It was lovely music (There is a wallpaper of all 7 backstage). After practice, Cadence had a proposal for them.

"Hey, why don't we produce songs together – for igloos?" Cadence proposed.

G Billy looked at the other three. They nodded, which meant, 'yes'. "Okay, sounds fine…" G Billy responded. And as of 2012, they're a perfect musical duo.

They were ready to return and they eventually arrived at the Penguin Play Awards in April 2009, towards the end. It was a hit, and they got published in the newspaper once again, the April Fools version, though. They were turning out to be amazing. And that's just the beginning of their awesomeness.

_**June 5th, 2011…**_

_**At G Billy's igloo…**_

"Ah, the couch circle… brings back memories, eh?" Petey K hopped onto one of the couches, as did Franky and Stompin' Bob. G Billy was grabbing some sea-sodas from his fridge.

"Yeah…" Stompin' Bob said. "Can you believe nearly 5 years ago we formed?"

"Good times, eh?" Franky replied. G Billy came in and hopped on the couch next to Stompin' Bob.

"Alright, so the 4th Music Jam is coming up…what do you guys think?" G Billy opened his sea soda.

"Hmm, well, I know one thing…penguins can earn our stamps!" Franky said happily.

"Yeah!" Stompin' Bob agreed.

"But…something tells me that maybe we should change our look…" Petey K said quietly.

"What do you mean jellybean?" Franky cracked a joke.

"I mean, after 4 visits, I think we need a new look…and a new autographed background." Petey K responded.

"Hmm…" G Billy brainstormed. He looked at his closet and saw the perfect stuff. "I think I've got an idea…"

_**June 21st, 2011…**_

Not as many penguins were logged in thanks to Club Penguin's domain expiration. But there were still several for the Penguin Band to give autographs to. They split up onto different servers and met penguin. They split up in twos, though.

"G Billy!" said a fan.

"Hey!" the newly revamped G Billy replied. Lots of penguins crowded him and Petey K. They signed autographs and gave out their stamps. It was a ton of fun for everyone. (Excuse my rhythm there!)

"This is awesome," proclaimed another fan, excitedly.

"G Billy, can you tell me about the Penguin Band's history?" asked a penguin.

G Billy glanced at his watch. 6:29pm Penguin Time. He also saw Gold, revamped, in the crowd, waiting. While Gold was very nice, even when you messed up and were late, they didn't want to be on his bad side, even though it wouldn't matter. "Sorry, I – I have a performance at the Ice Berg with the others in one minute," he sadly said. He wanted to tell the story badly. "I'm really sorry..." he paused. "Someday it'll be in the Book Room…"

_**One minute later at the Ice Berg…**_

"Penguin Band! Penguin Band!" The crowd at the Ice Berg waited for the Penguin Band's performance chanted. They were going to perform their new song, 'Better Days'. They even got a music video for it shot by the moderators.

"Alright, we're about to go on. Instruments ready?" G Billy informed.

"Yuparoo!" Stompin' Bob replied. He smiled.

"Then it's a go!" G Billy informed.

"Can't wait," Franky smiled.

"This'll rock!" Petey K added.

Their Ice Berg floated into the sight of nearly a hundred penguins. Everything was awesome. As they played, G Billy suddenly realized – they beat Slash. It was final. They hadn't heard from him in a while so they must've done it. A goal that they thought wouldn't happen 5 years earlier was finally achieved. He then thought back everything he went through these past years. The Music Jams, the Penguin Play Awards, the performances, getting together, the Dock's Weekly performances. It was amazing they finally did it. G Billy smiled. He never thought he'd make it this far or even beat Slash. He looked at the crowd in amazement. And near the merchandise stand, he saw Slash, cheering for the Penguin Band.

**How did you like this story? Was it good? Bad? Better than my EPF stories? Let me know, because I've got some thoughts in mind for future stories…**

**(Evil grin :D)**

***Underwater Expedition reference (Anvils help to tip the island)**


End file.
